legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 17 - The Suppression Squad Returns! Second Verse Same as the First
Sonic: (Arrives at where Rouge's jewel is) According to Rouge this should be the spot. (Sonic takes a look around and notices there are no guards) Sonic: Hmm... No guards... But Rouge said this place was heavily guarded. I have a bad feeling about this... (Sonic keeps looking and finds the jewel) Sonic: Well there's the jewel. But I get the feeling that this is a... (Suddenly a dark barrier appears behind Sonic) Sonic: Yep... A trap... (Sonic then sees the Suppression Squad arrive) Sonic: Well if it isn't my old pals from the Suppression squad? How's being Myotismon's lackeys working out for ya? Miles: I don't think you in position to be talking smack about us Sonic. Patch: I would have beaten you before but I went easy on you! Boomer: Yeah same here! Rosy: You both are terrible liars. You both lost and you lost badly. Patch and Boomer.... Alicia: Well you know the old saying: Never send a man to do a woman's job. This time Sonic, you're going down! (The rest of the squad leaves and Alicia steps forward. She pulls out her whip and swings it to the ground. And then an army of ghosts appear around Sonic. As they prepare to attack music begins playing the the Suppression once again sings) Suppression Squad Laa, la, la, la, la, laa! La, la, la, la, laa! Laa, la, la, la, la, laa! La, la, la, la, laa! Hail to Myotismon! Sonic will never win! When you find our booby traps They will do you in! Alicia First they brought the Master back To take this town away from Sonic! Rosy We knew he'd fight to set things right So we got bad guys who attack! Patch Ghosts and skeletons galore! Brain washed fighters wanting more! Boomer They're rising up from every tomb To torment Sonic and seal his doom! (The first group ghosts begin attacking which Sonic avoids with ease. He then counters them with him homing attack) Suppression Squad Hail to Myotismon! Put Sonic to the test! Keep him guessing all the time Never let him rest! Patch Then Monsieur Myotismon Alicia Can take the whole town over then! Miles He'll be so pleased, I do declare! Suppression Squad The whole world should beware! Wheee! (Was able to grab Sonic from behind and Sonic tries to break free of its grip. He frees him self and the ghost vanishes. Then two more ghosts make a charge at Sonic. But Sonic jumps in the air and the two ghosts slam into each other) Miles With Myotismon as our the king We'll get away with everything! No more scolding for our pranks! Our king Myotismon, let's give thanks! Patch A trick a day, oh, why stop there? We'll do whatever! We won't care! Boomer And everyone will come to know We run the show! Hey, life's unfair! Suppression Squad Hail to Myotismon! This is so much fun! We make mischief day and night Our work is never done! Rosy Because Mister Myotismon Is the meanest guy around! Miles If I were on his little list I'd get out of town! (A big ghost appears and tries to crush Sonic. Sonic avoids its attacks and then he unleashes his Sonic Wind attack defeat the giant ghost) Patch He'll be so pleased by our success! Alicia That he'll reward us too, I bet! Suppression Squad I wonder what it's going to be! We cannot wait to see! Wheee! (Sonic summons his guitar and fires lasers at the last group of ghost finishing them and ending the song) Alicia: Huh? Where'd they go? AH! DAMN IT!! (Runs off) Sonic: Well that's done. Wonder how long they'll keep work for Myotismon? Oh well. (Grabs the jewel) At least I have what I came for. Time to go save Tails! (Runs off) To be continued. Category:Side Stories Category:What If Adventures Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius